Brad Chiet
Alternate Names:Groove Addicts ,Timberland,Danny Elfman Seikou Nagaoka Bernard Hoffer Robert Walsh Steven Argilla and 1000 other Names the Best Composer Ever Deal Or No Deal,Spiderman,Batman,Beetlejuice,Totally Spies,Jem,Tenchi Muyo,Super Mario,Thundercats ,Monster High,ect Filmography as Brad Jump to: Composer | Soundtrack | Music department | Sound departmentHide Show Composer (39 credits) 2014 PodZombiePalooza (Short) 2013 Perfect Score (TV Series) (music composer - 11 episodes) - Catch of the Day (2013) ... (music composer)- It's Raining Men (2013) ... (music composer)- Dress to Impress (2013) ... (music composer)- Beauty Queen Battle (2013) ... (music composer)- Strike a Pose (2013) ... (music composer)Show all 11 episodes 2013 Hidden Pictures (Documentary) 2012 Hollywood Inc. (TV Series) (1 episode) - Caveman 2012 Take It All (TV Series) (5 episodes) - Episode #1.5 (2012) ... (original music by)- Episode #1.4 (2012) ... (original music by)- Episode #1.3 (2012) ... (original music by)- Episode #1.2 (2012) ... (original music by)- Episode #1.1 (2012) ... (original music by) 2012 Oh Sit! (TV Series) (theme composer - 10 episodes) - Episode #1.10 (2012) ... (theme composer)- Episode #1.9 (2012) ... (theme composer)- Episode #1.8 (2012) ... (theme composer)- Episode #1.7 (2012) ... (theme composer)- Episode #1.6 (2012) ... (theme composer)Show all 10 episodes 2010 Internet Bully (Short) 2009 The Goode Family (TV Series) (13 episodes) - A Goode Man Is Hard to Find (2009) ... (as Groove Addicts)- Gerald's Way or the Highway (2009) ... (as Groove Addicts)- Trouble in Store (2009) ... (as Groove Addicts)- Public Disturbance (2009) ... (as Groove Addicts)- After-School Special (2009) ... (as Groove Addicts)Show all 13 episodes 2009 Tattoo Highway (TV Series) (14 episodes) - Double Trouble (2009) ... (original music by)- Trial by Tire (2009) ... (original music by)- Tattoo Roadtrip (2009) ... (original music by)- Close Encounters (2009) ... (original music by)- New Kid on the Shop (2009) ... (original music by)Show all 14 episodes 2009 National Geographic Inside: Kung Fu Secrets (TV Movie documentary) 2007-2009 Supernanny (TV Series) (28 episodes) - Sacco Family (2009)- Goldberg Family (2009)- Del Re Family (2009)- Sachs Family (2009)- Davis Family (2009)Show all 28 episodes 2008 A Perfect Mess (Short) 2008 Your Place or Mine? (TV Series) (6 episodes) - Episode #1.6 (2008)- Episode #1.5 (2008)- Episode #1.4 (2008)- Episode #1.3 (2008)- Episode #1.2 (2008) ... (original music by)Show all 6 episodes 2008 Celebrity Circus (TV Series) (6 episodes) - Episode #1.6 (2008)- Episode #1.5 (2008)- Episode #1.4 (2008)- Episode #1.3 (2008)- Episode #1.2 (2008)Show all 6 episodes 2008 American Director (Short) (music composer) 2004-2008 Extreme Makeover: Home Edition (TV Series) (24 episodes) - The Voisine Family (2008) ... (as Groove Addicts)- The Luther Family (2008) ... (as Groove Addicts)- The Chapin Family (2007) ... (as Groove Addicts)- The Vitale Family (2007) ... (as Groove Addicts)- The Swenson-Lee Family (2007) ... (as Groove Addicts)Show all 24 episodes 2008 How Much Is Enough? (TV Series) 2007 Fat March (TV Series) 2007 American Heiress (TV Series) (1 episode) - Crash and Burn (2007) 2006-2007 Watch Over Me (TV Series) (66 episodes) - Gorgon's Head (2007)- The Dark Recesses (2007)- Degeneration (2007)- Wilted Soul (2007)- Placebo (2007)Show all 66 episodes 2006-2007 Wicked Wicked Games (TV Series) (38 episodes) - Special Delivery (2007)- No Regrets (2007)- Tempting Fate (2007)- Hard Evidence (2007)- A Daughter and a Son (2007)Show all 38 episodes 2006 On the Block (TV Movie) 2006 Entertainment Tonight (TV Series) (1 episode) - Cannes Film Festival 2006 (2006) 2006 Celebrity Cooking Showdown (TV Mini-Series) 2006 Deal or No Deal (Video Game) 2005 Deal or No Deal (TV Series) 2005 Rob and Amber Get Married (TV Movie documentary) 2004 Extreme Makeover: Home Edition - How'd They Do That? (TV Series) 2004 Pornucopia: Going Down in the Valley (TV Mini-Series documentary) 2004 Uncovered: The Whole Truth About the Iraq War (Documentary) 2004 Uncovered: The War on Iraq (Documentary) 2004 High School Reunion (TV Series) 2004 Time Out (Short) 2003 Queer Eye (TV Series) 2003 The Crooked E: The Unshredded Truth About Enron (TV Movie) 2002 Extreme Makeover (TV Series) (2004-2005) 2002 Learning to Surf with Surfer Joe 2: Get Out, Get Up & Go! (Video documentary) 2001 Learning to Surf with Surfer Joe: The Ocean, You & Your Board (Documentary) 1999 Mad About You (TV Series) (1 episode) - Millennium Bug (1999)Soundtrack (2 credits) 2008 Pageant (Documentary) (writer: "Rock Hard") 2006 Bottoms Up (Video) (writer: "The Wild")Hide Show Music department (1 credit) 2013 The Red Carpet (Short) (composer: theme music)Hide Show Sound department (1 credit) 2009 Ner Tamid (Short) (supervising sound editor) Category:Brad Chiet Category:Groovee Addicts Category:Danny Elfman Category:Seikou Nagaoka Category:Bernard Hoffer Category:Justin's Favorite Composer Category:Deal Or No Deal Category:Spider-Man Category:Batman Category:Beetlejuice Category:Totally Spies Category:Jem Category:Tenchi Muyo Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Super Mario Category:ThunderCats Category:Monster High Category:Steven Argilla Category:Justin's Favorite Legends Category:Composers Category:Alyson court Category:Steven tyler